1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of fluid level indicators and more particularly relates to a device with means to indicate when a boat's fuel tank is full.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art boat fuel tanks often have a fuel inlet on the boat's deck with no means to gauge when the fuel tank is full. When the tank is being filled with fuel, excess fuel beyond the fuel tank's capacity can often overflow onto the deck. Some boats have an overflow pipe that is positioned on the side of the hull and when the fuel tank is overfilled, the excess fuel is allowed to spill out into the water surrounding the boat which spillage causes undesirable pollution and creates a fire hazard.